


Pretense of Lions

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Father's birthday gift to Lucy reminds her of Narnia, and Aslan.<br/>Disclaimer:  I am absolutely not making any money off of this, nor do I claim any ownership of the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretense of Lions

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I used is: Chronicles of Narnia, Aslan + any, roaring like a lion

It was her first birthday after Narnia, and Lucy stared out the window at the night sky. How strange was it, she barely recognized the stars overhead? She knows she should know them, but in Narnia, the skies were clearer, and, she reminded herself, she was allowed to stay up later. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned back around, heading for her bed before Mother came up to check on her. She plucked a plush lion from the bedding, one with a rich, golden mane and bright, button eyes. A gift from her Father, one that made her brothers and sister start somewhat as she opened the package he came in. Lucy petted the mane, setting him in her bed. “You’re not Aslan,” she said softly, “but it’s nice to see you anyway. I wonder, do you know how to roar?” Her finger rubbed over the leather patch of the lion’s nose. “Could you roar loud enough to let Aslan know I’m thinking of him? That I’m trying to be a Lioness, for him?” 

When the plush Lion didn’t make a sound, Lucy picked him up by his forelegs. “It’s easy, you know, roaring. You just open your mouth,” she sighed, realizing that his mouth was stitches, nothing more, “I guess you can’t do that, though, can you? Maybe I can roar for you.” 

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs so much that her stomach swelled, too. “Haaahaaaaaghh! Like that, little Lion. Haaaaaaahaaaaaagh!” 

Did the Lion’s eyes twinkle? Could she smell the sweet scent Aslan had always breathed on her? Raising the Lion to eye level, Lucy whispered, “Aslan?”

The door opened, her confused Mother peering through the gap. “Lucy, what are you doing?” 

“Ah!” Lucy jerked, nearly dropping her Lion, but catching it again at the last instant. “Nothing, Mother.” And then, “Playing. With Father’s gift.” 

“You’re scaring me,” her Mother said, with a soft laugh, patting her chest. “Little girls shouldn’t make those kinds of sounds.” Coming to the bed, she lifted the sheets and blankets, motioning for Lucy to get under them. “Your new friend isn’t too frightening?” Her Mother picked up the Lion, studying him, and set him back down with a shiver. “He’s very intent, isn’t he?” 

“He’s a good Lion,” Lucy said, taking him in her arms again. 

“If you say so, Lucy.” Her Mother bent down to kiss her forehead. “If nothing else, he’ll protect you from bad dreams.” 

Snuggling into her bed, Lucy set the Lion on the pillow next to her head. “Good night, Mother,” she said, and when the door closed, she turned to her Lion. “Good night.” She touched his leather nose. “Aslan keep us safe.” Her eyes closed in sleep long before the plush Lion shook his mane, and touched her forehead with a Lion’s kiss. 

“Always, my dear,” he said, “always.”


End file.
